Beauty and the Beasts
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: ep. 2 Emma is attacked and Shalimar races to find a way to save her in time...pairing basically emmashalimar...disclaimer: i dont own the characters, just using them for a little story :..its actually 9 chapters on 1 page :


_Author's Notes: This is part (ep) 2 of my season 4 storyline. And there is some minor slash._

**Beauty and the Beasts**

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

"What a bargain," Emma thought as she stepped off the elevator into the empty parking garage. She glanced at her watch which informed her she had a half an hour until she had to be back at Sanctuary. She smiled as she headed to her car, but the smile soon faded as her instincts forewarned her of danger. She slowed her pace slightly as to not seem too suspicious. A cold breeze blew past her cheeks causing her to stop dead in her tracks. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she looked around for anything that might be out of place, but all she found was dead silence. She saw no one in sight but felt the instincts of a fierce predator nearby stalking its prey. She turned to face her car but was taken off guard as her cheeks were greeted by sharp nails. She turned back but saw that no one stood before her. Coldness rushed over her once more as what felt like sharp razor like claws sliced at her wrists causing her to drop her shopping bags. She felt someone push her to the hard pavement from behind. The air around her felt disturbed and cold and she turned to peek behind her shoulder. She scanned for any sign of her attacker but couldn't see where they stood, only feel their uneasiness. As she looked closer she noticed the air around her beginning to thicken and swirl together until she saw standing before her a woman. She stood with her long black hair that draped over her shoulder. She had an average build about the same as Emma's. The stranger growled at Emma and she noticed the woman's eyes change to that of an animal.

The woman lunged her claws at Emma once more as Emma attempted to back up quickly. Emma felt sharp pain overtaking her throat as she grabbed at the freshly cut bleeding wounds upon it. She tried to call out for help but no sound came through her gushing throat. The stranger growled again before quickly fleeing the scene as Emma's limp body fell to the ground in a heap.

**Chapter 2: I Want My Psionic!**

"Where is she?" Shalimar asked impatiently as she paced back and forth in front of Jesse's computer desk. "It's not like Emma to be late. Why hasn't she called us yet?"

"I don't know," Jesse answered. "I can't get a reading off her com-link"

Shalimar's worrying and uneasiness increased at the sound of his words.

"Did she tell you where she was going?" He asked.

"She said it was a surprise and couldn't tell me."

Jesse sat typing at the computer unable to offer any further explanation.

"Wait a minute, her link's activated. I got her. "

Shalimar rushed behind him anxiously. "Where is she?"

"Um, a shopping center downtown. Fifth and Maine."

"I'm on my way." Shalimar headed out passing Brennan entering from the hallway.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Going to get Emma."

"Right behind ya."

"Ok guys, you're almost there," Jesse said to Shalimar and Brennan in the Double Helix. "I'm uploading the exact coordinates to you now."

"So we still don't know where she is in this shopping center," Shalimar said as she looked at the screen. "Can you give us some more information?"

"Well, there's a gym that's really-"

"About Emma, Jesse."

"This is pretty accurate. She shouldn't be too far."

"So where is she?" Brennan asked as they stood in the shopping center. Shalimar stood still sniffing the air. "We've tracked her through most of the mall, Shal."

"She came this way," Shalimar said before taking off down the corridor. Brennan caught up to her just as she got into an elevator.

"She's close," Shalimar confirmed as her feral senses flared up at the scent of Emma drawing nearer. As the elevator door opened the scent of blood hit Shalimar like a punch in the face. She gasped at Emma's body lying motionless before her.

"Emma!" She cried and rushed to her aid. She knelt to inspect her love who lay unconscious and bleeding in her arms. "Her throat's been cut. We gotta get her back to Sanctuary fast."

"Let's go." Brennan knelt to help Shalimar carry Emma back to the Helix.

"Adam! Adam!" Shalimar screamed as she and Brennan raced into Sanctuary with Emma in hand and placed her in the chair in the lab.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Adam asked as he began checking Emma.

"I don't know we found her like this." Shalimar stood close by rubbing Emma's arm. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"I think so. It's a good thing you found her when you did, she's lost a lot of blood," Adam answered as he began to patch her wounds.

"When I find out who did this to her I'm gonna pull their spine through their mouth," Shalimar growled as she paced impatiently beside Emma. She couldn't imagine what she'd ever do if she lost her. It had occurred to her she loved Emma more than she'd ever loved anyone before. She felt guilty she hadn't been totally honest with her. All the times she told her she loved her, but never just how much. What if she had died today? She knew she had to tell Emma exactly how she felt.

"Hey guys, come check this out," Jesse called from the other room. Brennan and Shalimar walked curiously over to Jesse's computer.

"What's up?" Shalimar asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I've been checking the police records and two other victims were found close to where you found Emma."

"Same wounds? Same time?" Shalimar questioned.

"A female, late twenties, was found with her throat slashed in an alley a few streets over yesterday. It's thought to be an animal attack. And this morning a teenage boy would found, cause of death still in determined, in a parking lot behind a store on the same street."

"Sounds like a serial killer," Shalimar said.

"I don't know," Jesse questioned. "If it was a serial killer, why didn't they kill Emma?"

**Chapter 3: I've Got You Under My Skin**

Later Emma still lay in the chair under close observation. Hey eyes opened slowly and she let out a small moan at feeling the pain from her wounds.

"Hey, my little trooper, how ya feelin'?" Shalimar asked as she sat beside Emma holding her hand.

"Like hell," Emma answered softly as she slowly sat up.

"Could be worse," Shalimar reassured her. "I hope you remember this next time you decide to go shopping without me." Shalimar flashed her a grin that put Emma at ease.

"Guess I'm not dying," Emma sighed in relief.

"No, but the person that did this to you will be."

"I don't think it was a person. I think she was a mutant. Some kind of invisible feral."

"Another feral?" Adam questioned as he entered the lab. He handed a glass of water to Shalimar who helped Emma drink it. "I'm gonna need you to tell me everything you can about this person, Emma," Adam said as he began typing into the large screen in front of them.

"She was invisible, but I could still feel her. I sensed like she was stalking me for a reason, a purpose. I sensed rage and…hunger."

"Hunger?" Shalimar questioned.

"Like I said, I think she wanted something from me."

Shalimar wondered if it was the same thing she wanted from Emma. She didn't like the thought of another feral with a dangerous hunger for the woman she loved.

"I can't find anything in the database on an invisible feral. You're sure this girl was a feral?" Adam questioned.

"Some type of feral, yes."

"These," Adam began as he gestured to the lineup of women being displayed on the screen, "is a photo list of all known ferals. And this," he paused as another list appeared next to the other one, "is all know mutants with the power to be, or seem, invisible. Do any of them look familiar?"

Emma studied the unknown faces but none of them even slightly resembled her dark haired attacker. She shook her head.

"No. None of them."

"Well, I'll keep looking for anything we can use. In the meantime, see if you can come up with a composite of what this woman looked like." Adam turned his back to them and began to head out.

"Whoa, what's that I'm feeling?" Emma questioned as waves of emotion began to over come her. She didn't seem to be in control of them, they just entered her without warning. Adam turned around and Emma looked at him. "You."

"Me?" Adam looked puzzled.

"You're feeling afraid. Why?" Emma's curiosity sparked at such a strong feeling.

Adam paused for a moment, taken off guard and not sure of what to say.

"I'm," he paused, "just afraid there may be a new mutant out there that's killing people and maybe even targeting you or us for that matter."

Emma wasn't sure if she was content with Adam's response but her attention was soon drawn away from him to the tidal wave of emotions arising inside Shalimar by her side.

"You," Emma's gaze turned to Shalimar's full brown eyes, "you're worried."

"Of course I'm worried about you, you were attacked." Shalimar felt her private space being invaded slightly by Emma who was reading her.

"No, I feel that too. You're worried about something else." Emma tried to look deeper into Shalimar's eyes, confused by what she was feeling from the feral.

"You're just reading people without warning now?" Shalimar didn't mean to sound so harsh but had to admit she didn't like Emma poking around inside her head, or her heart, without warning. Especially when she wanted to keep her undying love on the low until she was ready to discuss it.

"No," Emma answered somewhat shocked and upset by Shalimar's accusation. "Well, yes, but I didn't mean to, really." Emma wasn't sure herself what was happening. "It's like you're in my heart. I wasn't trying to read you, you were just there. Like I didn't have a choice." Emma quickly began to feel just as worried as Shalimar and Adam were. "I think I'm getting a headache too." Shalimar reached out to place her hand on Emma's head.

"You're burning up."

"It could be a side effect from your attack," Adam suggested. "You were shaken up quite a bit, lost a lot of blood. Seems natural your control over your powers might have suffered as well. We'll start training you again as soon as you feel up to it. Make sure she gets some rest." Adam smiled at Shalimar and headed out of the lab.

Emma tried to force a smile but was caught up trying to sort out her own emotions from those around her which she was finding increasingly difficult. Shalimar stroked Emma's arm in an effort to comfort her. Emma hoped the doubt and confusion she was feeling wasn't too obvious as she layed back down to rest.

**Chapter 4: Secrets and Ferals**

"Hey, you're up." Brennan smiled as he entered the lab to see Emma sitting beside jess as the two stared at the computer screen. "How's our wonder woman doin'?" he asked as he stood behind them to observe what they were doing.

"Alive," Emma answered. "Thanks to you and Shalimar."

"So whatcha doin'?" Brennan asked as he looked at the face upon the laptop.

"We're putting together a composite of the mutant that attacked Emma," Jesse answered without breaking his gaze on the screen.

"Her jaw was a little longer, and more or a clef," Emma said as Jesse made the appropriate updates to their mystery woman. Brennan smiled as he looked over her shoulder and blushed despite herself.

"Well…maybe we've been looking in the wrong place for this girl. Probably should've checked the Playboy Mansion."

Emma made a face over her shoulder before turning to evaluate the screen.

"That's her," she confirmed as she looked at the new woman.

"Can't imagine why she'd wannabe invisible," Brennan smiled. Jesse and Emma turned to raise their eyebrows at him. He grinned and threw up his arms in defeat. "Ok, I'm going. Gonna go work off some steam in the dojo." Brennan headed to the door.

"You do that," Jesse said slyly. "I'll run this profile through the computer and see what we come up with."

Shalimar entered anxiously after Brennan. "So what's the story on the next soon-to-be-dead mutant?"

"Take a look," Jesse gestured to the laptop on the table in front of them. Shalimar headed over to get a good look at who she considered to be her next target. She froze and she saw the face on the screen.

"That's her?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Emma shook her head.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, Shal."

Shalimar stormed out of the lab without another word. Jesse and Emma sat pondering what they'd just seen. A few moments later Shalimar returned and made her way to drop a photograph in front of them. Jesse picked it up and studied it. It showed Shalimar and Emma's attacker hugging at what appeared to be a carnival. A confused look spread across Emma's face as she turned her eyes up to meet Shalimar's.

"You knew her?" Emma questioned not believing it herself. Shalimar stood with her arms folded.

"Her name's Mindy Johnson. At least it was when I knew her. We used to be friends until she decided to betray me. Last I knew of her she was a missing person."

"So what is she?" Jesse asked in an effort to find out more about what they were up against.

"A feral. She also had the ability to control elements. Sorta use other mutants' powers against them. She decided she could make a lot of cash using her powers for evil."

"So she's a mutant hit man?" Jesse asked, not liking the sounds of their newest enemy.

"I guess that's how she's been getting her kicks lately, yeah."

"But, how did she go invisible?" Emma questioned further.

"I don't know her powers must've grown since I've known her."

"Must have," Adam agreed as he stood in the doorway. "Although," he began as he entered the lab. "Maybe they're part of her existing powers. What kind of feral is she?"

"I think a reptile mix," Shalimar answered.

"Reptile," Adam echoed. "Of course."

"Um, did I miss something?" Emma questioned as she pushed her hair from her face to look in Adam's direction.

"She's got reptile feral instincts. I'm betting she's got a little bit of chameleon in her.

"Yes, that makes sense," Jesse agrees as he caught up with Adam.

"She can change her appearance at will, sort of a shape shifter," Adam continued. "Her powers have accelerated and she can blend in so well she can even turn herself invisible."

"How do we fight someone we can't see?" jess asked.

"We'll find a way around that later," Adam answered. "At least now we know what we're up-"

"Ow!" Emma screamed as she brought her hand up to her forehead.

"Emma?" Shalimar stepped closer to Emma and rested her hand n her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Emma could barely hear Shalimar among all the doubts that were screaming in her head. She couldn't remember ever having such a headache. She could barely talk as she tried to answer Shalimar.

"I can feel everything all of you are feeling. It's awful. It hurts so much I can't stand it."

"Help me get her up, jess," Shalimar said as her and Jesse gently lifted Emma to her feet. Emma rested her head on Shalimar's shoulder and winced in pain.

"I'm gonna take you to your room," Shalimar said softly to Emma.

"I'll check the computer and see if our hit woman's left us any leads to where she is now," Jesse assured.

Shalimar slowly left the lab supporting Emma's weight with her own as she made her way to Emma's room. She walked Emma into her room and laid her gently on the bed. Shalimar pulled the covers over her and fluffed her pillow under her head.

"You get some rest and I'll take care of our new friend," Shalimar whispered.

"You're not going on a mission without-ow-me," Emma tried to protest but Shalimar's concern rang loudly in her head causing her even more pain then she was already in.

"The only mission you're going on is to get a good night sleep," Shalimar said as she eased Emma back down to her pillow. She couldn't stand seeing Emma in so much pain. She wished she could transfer all the hurt to herself to spare Emma any further pain. She looked down at the pain on Emma's face. "Anything else I can do?"

"Just…go…please," Emma spoke softly.

"Oh," Shalimar answered as she tried to hide the pain she was feeling.

"All your feelings…they hurt me. Your worry, sadness, care, and anger…it's all…pounding in my head."

"Get some rest," Shalimar kissed Emma's forehead and headed towards the door not wanting to cause any more pain to her friend. She walked sternly through Sanctuary heading for the Helix. Suddenly, she found her path being blocked by Adam.

"Get outta my way, Adam," Shalimar flatly ordered him without a trace of playfulness in her voice.

"I know you're upset, Shalimar, but you can't just go running off half cocked," Adam said as he tried to talk some sense into the fired up feral. "I think you should wait until morning and Jesse and Brennan will go with you."

"There's something wrong with Emma, Adam, and I'm betting Mindy can help." Shalimar turned to see Brennan headed towards them.

"I gotta agree with Adam, Shal," Brennan said. "I wanna bring this girl down too but I think we should wait until we know more. No reason to risk getting hurt over reacting tonight." Brennan's words only angered Shalimar more. Annoyance quickly spread across her soft features.

"Some psycho nearly kills one of my best friends, and just because I wanna rip her throat out I'm over reacting?" Shalimar couldn't believe they weren't behind her.

"I just think we should wait. Observe her before we rush right out and attack," Brennan tried to sound like he was on her side but Shalimar wasn't hearing anything that comforted her.

"Listen to him, Shalimar," Adam agreed. "We'll sort this all out tomorrow."

Shalimar huffed in frustration and headed back to her room.

**Chapter 5: Dig That Cat, She's Really Gone!**

Later that night Jesse awoke in the lab. He whipped his eyes and checked his watch. 1:18 am. He hadn't remembered falling asleep at the computer. He stood up and looked around the lab checking the security panels. It came to his attention that the Helix was gone. He turned to his link to call it.

"Hello?"

"Just me, jess."

Jesse's curiosity sparked at hearing Shalimar's voice over the link.

"Goin' for a midnight fly, Shal?"

"Nope, goin' huntin'."

"Shal, I don't think it's a good-"

He was cut off suddenly by Shalimar's determined voice.

"Thanks for your concern, jess, but I got it."

Jesse sighed in disagreement as he heard their link shut off by Shalimar. He stood to his feet and headed off to inform the others.

Shalimar moved like a cat through the garage looking for her prey. Silence rang loud all around her as the scent of her enemy alerted her to her nearby presence.

"I know you're here, Mindy," Shalimar spoke huskily looking around in an effort to reveal her prey. Before she knew it she was knocked swiftly off her feet and she fell to the ground. She looked up to see Mindy, having just jumped from the roof, standing beside her wearing a smug look.

"You haven't changed a bit, Shal," Mindy coyly gestured as she looked down at the fallen feral. Shalimar arose slowly and pushed her hair from her face. She licked her lips and used her finger to brush a slight drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. She raised her eyebrows and looked Mindy up and down.

"Gained a lil' weight there did ya, Mindy?"

Mindy laughed at Shalimar's accusation.

"Nice to see you're still such a sarcastic twit, Shal. I knew you'd come back."

"You really think I'd let you attack my girlfriend and get away with it?"

"Actually," Mindy paused. "I was hoping to see you." She slowly began to walk around Shalimar. "I caught your scent in the mall and was looking forward to a little reunion. But I guess I'm getting two birds with one stone, huh? Your little girlfriends covered in your scent made a nice little appetizer."

"She's not dead. Tell me hat you did to her and I'll think about sparing you," Shalimar demanded.

"Um…no!" Mindy scratched her claws across Shalimar's face before leaping the walls to reach the ceiling. Shalimar whipped around, her eyes going feral, as anger boiled in her blood. She scaled the column to her left before kicking off to meet Mindy in mid air. She kicked her feral foe across the face and they to the ground both landing on their feet. Feral eyes met feral eyes as claws met skin. Shalimar blocked her foes punches before delivering her own devastating combo of punches and back kicks. Shalimar was taken off guard as her foe's foot met her face and she was swept off her feet. She noticed her foe's glowing eyes moving above her, Shalimar reached into her long black coat and pulled out a small tracking gun and shot it at Mindy. She growled in pain and turned quickly to flee the sight if her enemy. Shalimar sat for a moment catching her breath and stood to her feet.

**Chapter 6: Reckless Abandon**

Shalimar walked slowly back into Sanctuary. Adam, Jesse and Brennan rushed out at the sound of her footsteps. She walked not in triumph but not in defeat and placed the gun on the table in the center of the room.

"What happened, are you alright?" Jesse asked with worry clearly taking over him.

"I'll survive," she answered as she removed her coat.

"I can't believe you left on your own to peruse a dangerous mutant without even notifying me," Adam scolded. Shalimar sighed and turned to look at the very displeased look upon Adam's face as he stood before her with his arms crossed.

"Oh please, Adam, don't look so shocked."

Adam sighed and looked away for a moment. "You're lucky you weren't killed." Shalimar's defenses were already up but she resisted her instincts to defend herself.

"Jesse, check the computer. I shot her with a tracker. Maybe next time we'll be able to get the jump on her."

"Alright," Jesse agreed. "I checked the computer earlier too. I couldn't find anything on this girl."

"That's because she's not a new mutant, or even an old one. She's just a regular evil freak," Shalimar answered and headed off the Emma's room to check up on her. She opened the door slowly and made her way carefully through the dark to the twitching body lying in the bed. She could hear Emma mumbling and moans of discomfort. Shalimar knelt beside her on the bed and placed her hand softly on Emma's shoulder.

"Emma? Emma are you ok?" Emma just twitched and groaned as if she was unaware of Shalimar's presence. Shalimar slipped her arm gently under Emma's neck and began o help her out of bed. "Let's get you to Adam in the lab." Shalimar lifted Emma and slowly began to walk her down the hall to the lab. Emma's feet were almost dragging as Shalimar did most of the work. She helped Emma into the lab and Brennan helped her put Emma into the chair.

"What's wrong with her, Adam?" Worry filled Shalimar's voice and heart as she stood over her best friend twitching in the chair. Adam stood typing at the computer adjacent to Jesse.

"I've been running tests on her brain tissue and the skin samples of Mindy's that were left on her from the fight," Adam began to explain. Shalimar felt herself tense as she expected to hear the worst.

"And?" She asked.

"And I think she's suffering from just what you said. Her powers are being used against her. I don't think your friend Mindy expected her to be this strong. I think she sort of "feeds" on other mutants' powers. And maybe even the energy of humans. Like a succubus. After she's done, they can't control their powers, or themselves, and it appears that they're powers are being used against them, to destroy them from the inside. Emma still has her powers, she just has no control over them."

"Well, how do we help her regain control?" Shalimar asked, desperate to help her friend.

"I don't know," he answered. "I'm still working on that." Shalimar moved closer to Emma's side.

"Emma, can you hear me? Emma?" Emma tried to speak among gasps for breath.

"I can feel you, all of you…in my heart…I can't think…it's so loud…I " Shalimar's heart broke at the sounds and sights of Emma in so much pain.

"Without control over her powers she can't find the balance that she normally would between her feelings and other people's feelings," Adam chimed in.

Emma's squirming in the chair increased as she let out a moan of pain. "I can't…turn it off."

"Emma, listen to me," Shalimar began. "I want you to try and focus on just me. Try to find an inner calm in there somewhere. Focus on just one feeling."

"I can't…your feelings…they all hurt me so much!" Emma's body shook in the seat as Shalimar and Brennan tried to hold her in place. Emma fought them harder and let out a scream of pain and a psionic blast that sent both Shalimar and Brennan flying backwards into the equipment. Adam rushed over and secured Emma's hands and feet to the chair.

"Typical empathic and psionic ability," Adam said as he helped a shocked Shalimar to her feet. "The more she feels the more powerful she is." Brennan got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Any more powerful and we'll have to add her to our enemies list if this keeps up."

"It better not keep up," Shalimar said as she directed a look in Adam's direction and rubbed her head.

"I got a reading on the invisible woman, guys." Jess gestured to the screen as Shalimar and Brennan headed over for a look. "She's headed south on Parks Avenue."

"Why don't you see if you can bring her in," Adam suggested. "Maybe there's a way we can use her to make something that will reverse the effects in Emma."

"By using Mindy as a lab rat?" Brennan asked.

"Well, I believe it occurred when she scratched Emma. I think by studying Mindy's powers it'll help a lot."

"What are we waiting for?" Shalimar lead the way as the three headed for the Helix.

**Chapter 7: We're Off To See The Feral**

As the three stepped off the Helix they looked around the abandoned part of town they had entered. Jesse looked down to his hand help PC.

"She's close," he assured.

"Yeah," Shalimar agreed. "Smells like slime."

"I think we should split up, guys," Brennan began. "Attack her from all sides, gorilla warfare."

"No," Shalimar disagreed. "Too risky to split up."

Jesse cloaked the Helix and the three of them began to walk down the street. He looked over to Shalimar beside him and noticed the determined look on her face.

"Remember, we wanna take her in alive, Shal. Don't forget to ease up a little."

"I'll try," she growled.

"She's headed down the alley," Jesse said. "Brennan and I will go head her off, Shal, you come take her from behind." Brennan and Jesse jogged down the street as Shalimar headed forward.

"Were is she?" Brennan asked as he surveyed his empty surroundings.

"I don't know," Jesse looked confused as he peered at the PC. "She should be right here." He began to look around for their target. He turned back to Brennan. "I don't understand-" he stopped suddenly as Brennan went flying back into a pile of trashcans. Jesse phased out as he felt a cool breeze go through him. As soon as he was solid again he felt a kick to his chest and another kick to remove his PC. He began swinging at the unseen predator hoping to make contact. Brennan quickly got to his feet and removed his leather coat. He watched as Jesse swung at the air in front of him and took repeated hits. Brennan rushed over and tackled what he hoped was the invisible woman and wrapped his jacket around her. He fell to the ground atop the unseen predator under his coat.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you," he teased as he held down the fighting woman. He reached into his back pocket to remove jesses newest creation, a min tranquilizer dart gun. He pointed it at the woman and prepared to fire. Before h could pull the trigger his arm was flung to the side causing him to shoot Jesse instead. Jesse grabbed at his chest before falling to the ground. Brennan felt a hand punch his face as he was taken off guard and shoved backwards. His coat fell empty to the ground, and he rushed to Jesse's side.

"Jesse? Jess?" it was no use, he was unconscious. Brennan looked back down the alley for any sign of their attacker but there was nothing to be seen.

Shalimar was now a block away still stalking her prey. She heard Adam's voice over her com-link.

"Shalimar, I got a heads up."

"Yeah, go ahead, Adam."

"It appears Mindy also has the power of regeneration."

"You mean like if I cut off her hand it'll grow back?"

"Exactly."

"Thanks for the heads up, Adam."

"Be careful."

Shalimar didn't like the sound of that new power. She smelled her enemy closer as she perused down the sidewalk. She cut her com-link to prevent any disturbance while she confronted her prey. She stopped suddenly as her feral senses alerted her to nearby danger. She quickly dogged to her left and spun around, hey eyes going feral as she starred into the empty air. She heard a chuckle as she saw Mindy appear before her eyes.

"You're something, Shalimar."

"Cheap perfume, gives you away every time," Shalimar responded.

Mindy sliced at Shalimar's face, cutting her cheek. Shalimar tried to strike back but her hands were not quicker than the feral. She felt a swift kick to her lower back and she followed by unleashing a roundhouse kick to her enemy. Shalimar soon found herself being thrown back into a wall as she struggled to regain her balance.

"You know what your problem is, Mindy?" Shalimar teased. "I mean aside from that bad dye job. You always under estimated me."

Shalimar kicked herself to her feet resumed sparing with the feral. As Shalimar finally managed to trip Mindy to the ground she turned as a loud noise shook her from behind and the Helix began to hover over them. Mindy kicked Shalimar across the face and scrambled to her feet. Shalimar turned but only to see the feral fleeing.

"We finish this next time, Shalimar!" Mindy yelled as she disappeared from sight. Shalimar sighed in frustration as she rejoined with her teammates aboard the Helix.

**Chapter 8: The Feral In Me**

Back at Sanctuary Adam was becoming more worried as Emma became more restless. Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar strode into the lab in huffs one after another.

"How was it? Did you get her?" Adam asked as he looked up from his work. Shalimar sighed as she pouted her way into the lab.

"We went, barely saw, and didn't quite conquer." She headed straight for Emma who was still strapped into the observation chair.

"She's getting worse. I don't know what we're gonna do," Adam sighed somewhat in defeat.

"I don't wanna hear this, Adam/" Shalimar felt her throat choking up as she fought the tears that threatened to invade her full brown eyes. Emma sat beside her moving and squirming impatiently as she babbled incoherently.

"I have some more information," Adam said flatly. He began typing into his computer and brought up a chart so it could be noticeable. "Emma's bad reactions are progressing at a much faster rate. Every feeling she feels is like another log on a fire that's already burning out of control. She's not stable enough to handle such a great deal of emotions."

Shalimar felt tense and uneasy at hearing the news.

"Get to the point, Adam," she growled. "What if we can't stop it?"

"If not reversed, she'll burn out and "implode" from all the emotions. She'll die."

Shalimar felt herself going faint as she'd never felt so scared in her life. She finally managed to speak out again.

"Are you sure?"

"There's a small chance that it won't kill her. But even then, best case scenario, she'll be a vegetable. Her mind will be gone." Adams gaze turned to Shalimar's arms. "Why don't we clean you up?" He reached for her but she quickly pulled away.

"No." She didn't want to waste a second on herself while Emma was still in so much pain. She cared about Emma's well being much more than she did her own and her only rive was to cure her.

"Wait a minute," Adam headed over to the computer across the lab with a look of realization on his face. Shalimar watched as he brought up DNA readings of both her and Mindy.

"What is it?"

"Mindy scratched you, but you're not affected like Emma is. Brennan, Jesse did she scratch either of you?"

They both shook their heads. "No."

"I think the reason you're not affected, Shal, is because you're feral. I should've seen it before. That's why she's not affected herself. Why she can keep herself under control. Your feral DNA contradicts it, keeping it grounded in a way."

Jesse nodded as an idea came into his head. "What if we injected Emma with feral DNA? Would that suppress the effects?"

"I don't know," Adam began. "At this advanced stage it might not be healthy or stable for her."

"Well, we can't just-" Shalimar was cut off as the lights in the lab began to blow out. Emma twitched violently in her chair as the other equipment in the lab began to fail and sparks flew back and forth. Shalimar ducked and covered her head as she rushed to Emma's side. Before she could reach out and touch Emma's arms she was thrown across the lab and smashed into the door. Brennan headed to her aid but stopped suddenly, grabbing his head and screaming in pain. He crouched and fell to the floor as every bit of Emma's pain over flowed his head. Adam rushed over and injected Emma with a tranquilizer and a few moments later she was still and quiet. Jesse helped a still wincing in pain Brennan to his feet. Adam headed over to Shalimar to help her up and gestured for the four of them to exit the lab.

They entered the main sitting room and Brennan and Shalimar sat on the couch. Brennan put his head into his hands, clearly in pain.

"We can't let this go on," Jesse said as he looked to Adam for an answer. "We need to go back out there and bring that bitch down."

"No, it's too dangerous. Shalimar's the only one who's immune to Mindy's powers."

Shalimar stood from the couch. "How much longer can she last, Adam?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "A day, tops."

They all turned suddenly as the sound of main power shutting down took them all by surprise. The lights above their heads shut down one by one before the dim backup lights came on. Adam and Shalimar rushed to the lab to see Emma slightly mobile though still not awake. Adam turned back to Jesse.

"She's formed a psychic link with Brennan. Help him get as far away from her as possible."

Jesse nodded and helped his friend to his feet as the two headed off. Adam headed into the lab and was followed by Shalimar. "I'm gonna try to get some of the power back on. I'm gonna head downstairs in a minute. Shal-" he turned to see Shalimar standing perfectly still with yellow eyes looking back at him.

"I know what set her off," Shalimar spoke deeply. "She's here."

"What?"

"She's not getting away from me this time."

"Shal," Adam began, "Mindy will want to finish what she started. She'll want to draw every last bit of energy from Emma. If you get them close enough, she'll be drawing from Emma. Remember when Caleb died and her energy was restored? I think since she's s type of succubus too, if you get them close enough when Mindy's killed, the succubus pull on Emma's energy should be ended. Emma should be able to regain control of her powers." Adam began to head to the door. "Be careful," he warned before exiting.

Across Sanctuary Brennan was resting in bed as Jesse headed towards the door. He pulled the knob behind him and felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he fell to the floor unconscious. Yellow eyes flashed in the darkened pulled the door closed to lock an unknowing Brennan inside. Mindy moved slowly and unseen through a dark Sanctuary as she stalked out her prey. Emma's draining life force seemed to call her name as she headed towards the lab.

Shalimar's glowing eyes searched the darkened room for any signs of an intruder. She didn't like using Emma as bait but knew it would bring her enemy right to her.

Mindy moved with caution as she approached the darkened lab. She saw through the door that her target lay right ahead of her. She proceeded through though no one would have noticed as she tip toed over to a dazed Emma before her. She reached out to touch her but before contact was made she found herself flying back into the lab door forcing it closed. She looked as Shalimar pounced from an over head light and landed between her and Emma, blocking her path. Shalimar grinned at her with a determined look.

"Uh, uh, uh," she warned. "That's my mutant." She lifted two cans and pointed them at the air in front of her and began to spray the paint onto a now more visible Mindy.

"That was my favorite outfit!" Mindy hissed as she knocked the cans from Shalimar's grasp.

"Afraid to face me head on?" Shalimar pounced on the sitting feral before her.

"No, I wanna be the last thing you see!"

Mindy kicked Shalimar back into the computer control board behind her and rushed quickly towards her enemy. Shalimar's foot quickly blocked Mindy's rush and knocked her back into Emma's chair. She hissed back at Shalimar and prepared herself for attack.

"Bad kitty!"

Shalimar felt her skin aflame as sharp claws ripped and teared at her flesh with incredible speed. She ducked a punch and moved into position to lift her enemy off the ground. Before she could make her move she found herself and her foe being thrown to opposite sides of the room as a screaming Emma jolted back and forth in her chair. Shalimar rubbed her head and tried to regain focus. She looked up to see a grinning Mindy standing over Emma. Shalimar quickly found the strength to pull herself to her feet and flash a pair or angry yellow eyes in the feral's direction.

"Touch her and die." Shalimar leaped across the lab and straight over the chair tackling the feral. She clawed uncontrollably at the woman beneath her determined to keep her from her love. As the battle of the ferals raged on, Shalimar didn't notice the power was coming back on. The remaining lights that hadn't been busted above flickered back on and she heard the sounds of computers and electronics booting back up all around her. It wasn't everything, but most of the lab was warming back up.

Shalimar turned her eyes to the busted control center behind them that was spitting out sparks. She dug her claws into her feral foe and rolled to her back to flip her over her shoulder. Shalimar flipped herself back onto her feet and watched as an electrified Mindy fell to the floor in a motionless heap. She headed to Emma who was still twitching in pain. She held Emma's hand in her own as Adam entered the lab. He looked to a dead Mindy on the floor and then to Shalimar.

"Are you alright?" He headed to the main computer in an attempt to get the system back up.

"I'll be fine, but Emma's still the same/ without Mindy draining her energy shouldn't she be back?"

"I assume. It might take a while. Mindy's no longer sucking her energy but Emma still has to regain control of her powers. It's still probably very hard for hr to concentrate."

"But she'll be able to think straight and function again, right?"

"I hope so. I'll do all I can."

**Chapter 9: Psionic's Song**

A couple days later Emma awoke in her bed. She felt dazed and confused and her headache was still apparent. She tried to look around the darkened room to determine her surroundings.

"Hey," a familiar voice called from the darkness.

"Huh?" Emma groaned as she tried to sit up. She felt her whole body ache at the slight movement. She looked up to see Shalimar beside her move to lie down next to her. She supported Emma's neck and helped her slowly sit up. She reached to the night and removed a cup of water which she helped Emma sip.

"Feeling better?"

Emma paused for a second as she tried to bring herself back into reality. She smiled and turned to Shalimar.

"Feeling only my feelings."

Shalimar smiled and touched her hand.

"That's good; it's nice to have you back."

"It's nice to be the only one inside my head. How are the guys?"

"They're good, a little bruised, but good."

"Good." Emma paused and turned her gaze to the sheets.

"What is it?"

"It's just…when I was infected I felt a lot of things…"

Shalimar felt tense as she guessed at what Emma meant by that.

"You're hurt?" Emma was concerned as she gently touched the large purple bruise on Shalimar's shoulder.

"That's one of the smallest bruises I have actually," Shalimar laughed. Emma's deep concern shone about her face as she searched Shalimar's exposed body.

"She really did a number on you, huh?"

"Actually, you did."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I've got quite a few bruises with your signature on them."

"I'm sorry." Emma reached up and gently rubbed the exposed skin on Shalimar's shoulder. "I remember the first time I lost control, but I didn't know it happened again." Shalimar slowly turned her back to Emma as she began massaging her neck and shoulders. "I was so out of it. I couldn't control my thoughts let alone my powers." She heard Shalimar release a sigh of pleasure at the touch of her hands roaming over her delicate skin.

"Just keep that up and you're forgiven." She bit her lip as she questioned herself whether or not to peruse her feelings further.

"What is that I'm feeling?" Emma's soft voice seems somewhat inviting and revealing. Shalimar turned around so she could face her. She'd pictured a moment of truth like this so many times but all she could feel was nervousness. She turned to meet the psionic's face she was surprised to see understanding instead of confusion in her clear blue eyes. Shalimar's lips slowly parted to allow for a sexy grin to spread across her face.

"I see you've got a handle on your powers, Ms. DeLauro."

"Nah," she reached out to place a hand on Shalimar's soft, awaiting cheek, "just intuition." She flashed Shalimar a smile telling her exactly how she felt as she brought their lips together to do all the talking their hearts had been longing to do. And talk they did, that night, and every night there after.


End file.
